Recently, portable computing devices such as tablet computers and Smartphones have grown in popularity. Advancements in technology have increased portability of such devices by making them smaller, thinner, and lighter, providing a great advantage over traditional notebook computers. However, such portable devices may trade-off the hardware capability and display size in return for increased portability.